House of Jenny
by kelseysprite
Summary: Jenny gets herself captured by the cybermen which causes her to regenerate. With the help of the Chameleon Arch and a fob watch, she becomes Patricia Williamson. Add in an alien outbreak and her self-discovery, who knows how the year will go? T for Time


**Hello all you minions! So this is slightly AU. Um, Patricia does not have a family in this, so Piper never existed. She comes in the year before Nina and becomes great friends with Joy and Fabian. Basically, she is Jenny. YAY! **

**~0o0o0o0~**

Somewhere, out in space, a giant blue box flew in limbo, gliding gently among the stars. In this very box, three people stood, not talking but thinking. Then The Doctor, the leader of them all, strangled out a noise of exclamation, "I've just realized! I should've taken you two to Keppler 22-B ages ago, see what all the fuss was about. Granted, the Natives aren't that nice but still, it has beautiful sunsets."

"Alright," Amy chimed, leaned against the console," Let's go then."

"What about the hostile natives? I don't exactly want to be speared on a pike here." Rory fear was always endearing. At least, to Amy it was.

"Oh, quite your worrying Stupid face, we'll be fine." Amy quipped, pulling her husband in for a kiss. The Doctor, standing over the TARDIS' console rolled his eyes. Though, this didn't stop him from smiling from their love-bird nature.

The dynamic trio were about to do just that until they received a call. There was static at first, but once it cleared, the three of them knew at once that they preferred the sound of static. "Doctor," the voice induced goose bumps on their skin, it's jarring metallic ring frightening. Amy and Rory both shared a look of pure terror. The Doctor merely looked blankly at the screen, facing the damned creature.

"Where do you all keep coming from?" The Doctor exclaimed, watching the sole cyberman on screen.

"We are the cybermen." They said in their monotone. There had to be at least two hundred of them behind the leader, all in rows, glittering silver under the dull fluorescent lights.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, but why are you calling me?" The Doctor stated, trying to mask his fear with annoyance.

"We demand your surrender." The leader brought his metal arm up in what looked like a balled fist, and the rest followed. Inflexible, uncompromising, and entirely the same. It sickened the Doctor.

"And what if I don't eh? Because burning the Earth won't do you much good, you've already tried and failed."

"Your daughter, and the Earth, die." His daughter? No, that was impossible. She died. _A new world… It's beautiful…_

The screen showed the blonde girl in a cell, her hair and face streaked with dirt. It was undoubtedly Jenny. She was even in the clothes from when he first met her. Weathered green shirt, black synthetic pants, industrial boots, and platinum blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Yes, it was unmistakably Jenny.

"Impossible, I don't have a daughter. She died."

"All evidence shows that this is the daughter of the Doctor, a Time Lord."

"But she DIED." He insisted. The girl in the cage, Jenny, was crestfallen. Her father didn't even believe that she was alive. He refused to believe it. Had she been that bad of a daughter? Or maybe, she thought, it was just shock.

"All evidence suggests that this is the daughter of the Doctor." It stated once again in his lifeless voice.

"You never told us you had a daughter." Amy exclaimed, despite the rising tension.

"It was a long time ago, and very complicated, and I was there when she died in my arms. How is she alive?" He started again with the Cybermen, staring into their dead eyes.

"We are not informed in this matter."

"Right then, how do I know that she isn't fake."

"Dad, please, it's me! It's Jenny! Please dad, it's me. Please!" Tears streamed down her face, staining brown black like soot.

"I don't believe you."

"Then watch her suffer," The laser hit her in the chest and she howled simultaneously with the Doctor as she collapsed. Writhing in pain, tears flowing down her face, her chest burning in fire, she thought it was the end.

She cracked a smile despite this, the heavy weight of the ever so familiar tool in her pocket. The change had started. Activated by the laser wielded by the cyberman, she knew that she was regenerating, being reborn into a new person. Or at least, she believed she was regenerating. The research only taught her so much.

"You think that you're all so... So smart. Well, looks like you've met your match." Pressing the button, she was taken away. Vortex Manipulators, she thought, what can't they do. Unfortunately, the situation allowed her no time to change the date she wanted to get to, and now, reeling, she tried to remember the last place she had been.

The Doctor stared in amazement, a small splayed across his face as he watched his little girl. "That's my girl! Now, what are you gonna do? You've lost your leverage on me."

"We will still burn the earth."

"Then do it. Just know that I'll be there, waiting." And with that, he disconnected the call, and started a plan. Though, this mostly consisted of thoughts of his daughter, his Jenny, and how he would keep her in safety.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Torchwood had been very quiet recently. The population of Weavil's had died down considerably with the new spray they had developed, and 'unique' cases had been spattered about. Indeed, the current staff of Torchwood, most notably Captain Jack Harkness, Ms. Gwen Cooper, and Mr. Ianto Jones were bored.

Until they received their call. "Hello, Jack! How've you been doing, good, good, well, I'm in a bit of a tricky spot here and need you to help me." Jack jumped up at the voice and ran to the receiver, practically ripping it from Ianto's hands.

"Doctor? You sound different." He laughed.

"Well, regeneration does change a person, but you should know that already, shouldn't you? Hang on, I'm trying to send video to you. Ah, here we go," So the Doctor had changed once again. It seemed so long ago that he was with his first Doctor, and then the second. And this was his third. God, he felt old.

"Yeah, so what help?" He was always eager to help the Doctor. Not only did the opportunity rarely ever pop up, whenever it did, it was something that gave him the thrill of his lifetime, pushing him to his limits.

"My daughter-" Jack immediately scrunched his face up in confusion and shock.

"You have a daughter?"

"I don't understand what everyone is getting so riled up about. I'm not exactly young, you know." From the way the Doctor choked this out, he could tell the alien was blushing.

"And I thought I was the slut." Ianto and Gwen stared at him with the utmost interest. Jack was never this… personal with a call.

"Um, Doctor, who's that?" A voice, female, came from the background. He immediately assumed it was the Doctor's daughter. The fact that she was Scottish too made him laugh. She was a redhead, wore denim and flannel.

"Oh, erm, that's Jack, an old friend."

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" He smiled into the screen. If this was the Doctor's daughter, he gave her all the right genes.

"Jack," The Doctor warned. Who could forget all of Jack flirtatious relationships?

"Amy, and this is my husband Rory."

"Now that we've all met, can we please focus on the problem here? I've tracked her coordinates. She's gone to Earth, definitely, around your area, but I can't be sure."

"She's not…?" He pointed towards Amy who shook her head vigorously. Figures, the Doctor always picked up strays," Got it. I'll just track recent time vortex activity, the rift seems to flare in areas like that. Ianto, look up all recent rift activity, anything unusual. Tell me when you find something."

"Yes Jack." He replied curtly.

"Why is this so urgent? I mean, she's your daughter. Knowing you, she should be able to handle herself."

"Jack, she's a timelady. The cybermen took her. She was half way through her regeneration cycle when she used a vortex manipulator to get back to earth. Right now, she's extremely vulnerable and volatile. All of the universe will be fighting over pieces of her. I need you to keep her safe while I deal with these cybermen. Now this is important, she must stay inside and out of sight. The universe has not seen her real form yet. As long as she stays hidden, she'll be fine."

"You can count on Torchwood."

"Torchwood? As in the psychos who started the battle between the daleks and the cybermen." Rory questioned, ignoring Jack's look of surprise.

"We've reformed." He reasoned, trying to convince the two of them.

"I trust them, that's all that matters. Come along Ponds!" The Doctor whirled around and headed to the door, ending the call with his sonic screwdriver.

"See you soon Doctor."

Being peppered with questions from Ianto and Gwen (most of them came from Gwen) Jack explained the situation to the both of them. Having met the Doctor previously, they had no problem with helping. Soon, Ianto had found a particular spot where there had been a large spike.

"Let's go." And they were off.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Her landing was not soft. She fell at full speed onto the tough ground. Dust whipped up all around her, disturbed by her fall. Her lungs burned for air. Looking at her hands, she saw they still glowed. The jump in time had delayed her regeneration, luckily. If it hadn't, she might've landed, dismembered to say the least.

The tales of regeneration were not exaggerated. Her whole body was dying, splitting into small atoms. And then it started. Pieces of her body burned off, leaving who she once was. The feeling was agonizing painful, like being scalded by a kettle, only the feeling was lingering, like a constant flow of boiling water was being poured over her. Then it all stopped, and she collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

She hoped that she would never feel that again. How her father survived ten regenerations, she need not know. For now, she tried to focus on helping him. The vortex manipulator lay at her feet. All she needed to do would be to drag herself towards it, change the date, then join him, help him win against the cybermen.

A whiz sounded in the air and she felt something pierce her neck. Voices. She heard three distinct voices. An American, an Englishman, and a bloody loud woman. In fact, all of their talking was starting to induce a large migraine. Soon she realized it was not their voices but the small object in her neck.

She would not be defeated. Her hands reached to the object in her neck and plucked it out. It took all her strength, and her gritting her teeth to be able to pull herself towards it. Then another needle came. The world around her began to slip and fade. Everything looked like oil on water, gliding and changing into various shapes. She wasn't even sure where it was anymore. She groped around relentlessly hoping that she would find it.

The third needle did her in, and she fell into a drugged sleep. "Was it really necessary to give her three?" the woman asked," For Christ' sake, she's just a teenager."

"It's the only way Gwen. Come on, get her into the car. Help me lift her up." They brought the limp body into the car. Jack drove, talk nonchalantly to Ianto. Gwen sat in the back, the girl's head on her lap, stroking her hair.

"I know you can't hear me," she soothed," but I'm sorry. We're all sorry."

"Gwen, she can't hear you." Jack said, criticism in his voice.

"I know she can't! But someone needed to apologize. What we did was disgusting. Don't you ever feel guilt? We shot a teenage gi-" She was cut off by Jack's tangent.

"Gwen, she's an alien bent on saving her father. I have sworn that I'm going to protect her and if it means shooting her, then yes, I'll shoot. Now drop it." Gwen looked down at the girl in front of her. Despite her tattered clothes that were fraying at the cuffs, she looked brand new. Her red hair, a hue that would look horrid on most other people, complimented her look.

"I'll do it. When she wakes up, I'll apologize." Gwen whispered, still staring at the girl. It wasn't as if she was refusing that she was an alien, but she was so tiny looking, it seemed so unfair.

"Whatever you say Gwen," Jack said, rolling his eyes over her excessive sentimentality.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Jenny awoke on a couch. It was too soft for her tastes, and she sunk into it. She felt trapped, as if the couch were going to swallow her. A pang of pain hit her head causing her to groan loudly. "Glad to see you're awake," a voice called. It was American and brash. _Damn Americans… _

"Eungh," She managed, trying to block the voice out. There was nothing to cover her head with, no pillow in sight, so she rolled over face down into the couch.

"Tired?" For now, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she was tired, wasn't it obvious? Another pang of pain hit her head, and she groaned once more.

"How long?" She asked, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"How long what?" He asked in reply. _I asked you first._

"How long was I out?" She asked once more, finally expecting a reply.

The man paused, swirling words around in his mouth before sighing," A week."

"A week?" She screeched shooting up, "What happened to dad? Tell me!"

"He survived."

"And?"

"Well that's it. There was some aftermath though. A few ships escaped and are terrorizing different planets and he's taking care of that. And..."

"He's not coming back. Great. So now what? Am I just doomed to stay here as a lab-rat?"

"No, well, for now, you'll stay with us. The Doct- Your father will check in soon, he just needs to figure some stuff out. He thought you were -"

"Dead? I was. And then I was brought back to life."

"Gwen, get in here." In entered a woman, presumably in her early twenties, carrying in two drinks. She wasn't exactly textbook perfection, but was petite, had curves (as proclaimed by Jack) and had bright green eyes. She looked like a kind woman, somewhat motherly in appearance.

"Hello sweetie," The woman, Gwen, said, sitting down next to her. She reached out to brush the stray hairs from her forehead, but Jenny pulled away, not fully trusting the woman yet. The woman sighed, but mostly it was a dreamy sigh.

"How're you feeling?"

"Shitty." She answered, completely truthful.

"Would you like a drink?"

Jenny reached over to grab one of the steaming mugs. Ugh, she thought, Tea. Out of respect though, she drank it in small sips. "Jenny… I know this is all quite scary for you-"

"I've seen much scarier things that this."

"What I'm trying to say is we're trying to help."

"Right, so when can I leave?"

"Not soon." Gwen said, taking a sip of her own drink.

"And who… who's gonna stop me?" She was starting to feel light-headed now for no apparent reason. It was the same sickening feeling that she had when she had been hit by the darts. A wave of nausea passed over her and she feared that she would throw up right then and there.

"Ianto put sedatives in your drink, I'm sorry." Her eyelids fell, and she felt herself slipping away, back into her drugged sleep, a feeling that was becoming increasingly familiar now. _I'm sorry…_

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could just take her travelling with you." The voice was soft, almost like a whisper. In fact, there were whispers everywhere. Everyone was talking. Then it got louder and louder, so loud that it was actually starting to give her a headache.

"Jack, if I did, then she would just get in trouble again." That voice was familiar. She had heard it before, it meant something to her. As of now, she couldn't put her finger on it.

The voices stirred her from the last remnants of her sleep, "Dad?"

"Jenny, I missed you so much." He approached her and wrapped his arms around her. They were large, and from this she could tell that he was tall. They were also warm and comforting. It all seemed to fit.

"Dad! You look... Different?" Her throat her like hell, almost as if she hadn't used it in weeks. Her voice came out like a croak more than anything.

"I could say the same thing about you. Oh, look at you, you're so... fox-like."

"And you're so giraffe-like." She retorted, referring to his nose.

"Giraffe-life? How am I giraffe-like?" He asked, completely oblivious to it.

"Look at your nose!" She pointed at it like it was a unique specimen.

"Hey, don't insult the nose." He touched it consciously, hoping that it wasn't really that large.

"What? Are noses 'cool'?" She put air-quotes over cool, laughing all the while.

"Well... Gah, you're so impossible right now."

"I am a teenager." She reasoned, slightly sarcastic.

"Exactly." He pointed.

"So I can come with you?" She asked hopefully. It was the real question.

"No." Her hope was slightly crushed. Well, massively crushed. So massively crushed. She dug her head into her hands. No. This couldn't be happening.

"What?" She asked, as if hoping that she misinterpreted the information.

"I said no." The room became silent.

"Why?" She burst. Why? She had spent so much time away from her dad, why did she have to leave _now_?

"Because you are still in danger. You'll only be safe if you cooperate." Danger? What danger? The last danger she was in was with the cybermen and that would have been weeks ago.

"Cooperate how?" She stood up now, walking over to where he had moved.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing both hands on her cheeks. This confused her. Why, all of a sudden, was he getting emotional now?

"Sorry for what?" He pulled down the contraption and secured it on her head. But how she thrashed and screamed and cried.

"Stop! It hurts! Please!" Tears rolled down her. The Doctor very well recognized the pain she was being put through, and his heart ached as he watched her. It was for her best though. He knew the feel of the electricity, the shock, the pain.

Her body collapsed in a heap to the floor. The whole of the control room was silent. No ding, zap, or intake of breath was heard. "Why did you kill her?" Rory asked, abhorrence obvious in his voice.

"Relax Rory," The Doctor drawled," that's just the Chameleon Arch. It stores her timelord consciousness into this fob watch. There's a perception filter around it so she won't even bother opening it. For now, she's technically human, with her own life. Quick, I need a name, any name."

"Uh, erm, Patricia!" The red-head exclaimed almost immediately. The room turned to stare at her. "What? She looks like a Patricia!"

"Patricia it is! Jack, she'll be out for a few hours. I trust you to find her a place to live. Now, we have to go."

"Copy that. Someone, you," Captain Jack pointed directly at Rory," Richard, come with me."

"How do you get Richard from Rory?"

"Oh shut up and help him with the girl." Amy watched as they lifted the girl up. Rory obviously was trying to handle her with care, and so was the Captain, but they hardly managed to do this properly. She found herself wincing as they brought her out of the door, fearing that they would crack her head open. "Are you sure about this Doctor?"

"Sure about what?"

"Leaving her here. I mean, she's family. Can't you just take her with you."

"Not when the WHOLE universe now knows that my daughter, the last Timelady in existence is still out here. All of my enemies will be out there, waiting to capture her. It's better she live a normal life in relative safety."

"But she's all timelordy, you can't just take that away from her."

"Watch me. Now, I need to call up another friend. Hello! Wilfred! I need to ask you a favor."

**~0o0o0o0~ **

"This the address?"

"Yeah, it's the right address. Why here though?"

"He was an old friend of the Doctor. He'll help. Come on, help me get her out of the back."

"So the Doctor's told him that he's having a visitor already?"

"Let's hope so." Jack hoisted the girl like a rag-doll over his shoulders, secured her legs as too make sure she wouldn't fall, and walked straight up to the front door. They were lucky there were no civilians on the street as of now, seeing as if anyone actually saw the strange flamboyant man with the girl, they would have surely called the police.

Gwen knocked on the door and waited with the others. The door opened to reveal an old man, his face looking permanently confused, with light blue eyes. "Eh, what's this? Who's that?"

"Are you Wilfred Mott?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Good. We're friends of the Doctor. He called you, right?"

"Uh-huh. Is this her? Why are you holding her like that?"

"Oh, we knocked her out," the look of terror on Wilfred's face was somewhat comical. "We only did it because she needs to wake up believing that she lives here. She'll be out for a couple more hours. We're sorry if this has caused you any inconvenience."

"No, it's fine. The Doctor's saved us so many times before, it's an honor to help him."

"Thank you. Um… Here are her documents. Her name is Patricia Williamson, she'll be your niece and is living with you until we can get her into a boarding school. It might take a couple of days. We're lucky that we managed to get her before the school year starts."

"Yes, erm, let's get her up into her room, shall we? The room's a little small and the bed isn't the best but it was the best we could do in such short notice. Erm, here it is?" They walked into a small room, probably three by three meters in size. The walls were white, chipped in some places. There was a small bed, somewhat like a cot, in the corner. The blanket was a dull green with stripes on it.

The only other outstanding features in the room were the small cupboard in the opposite corner, a lamp on the bedside table, and white see-through curtains that were fluttering slightly in the wind.

"This'll be fine for now." Jack laid the girl on the bed and covered her with the blanket which, in his tastes, was extremely ugly, and soon they left, leaving the girl behind, his sense of duty seemingly fulfilled. Before he forgot, he placed the watch over her neck. If needed, he knew she would open it. He hoped she would.

"Jack, she's in." Ianto said.

"Into the school?" Jack asked," So soon?"

"Let me see," Gwen grabbed the phone from his hands," Ra Boarding Academy. She'll be in… Anubis."

**~0o0o0o0~**

**So I had this amazing idea to do a Doctor Who/House of Anubis/Torchwood crossover and was thinking, how the hell am I supposed to pull this off? Yeah, I can write for House of Anubis, but when it comes to the others? I was so nervous writing their characters. Seriously, they're too awesome for me to write *angst***

**Review if you're a Whovian and it will start to get interesting in the next chapter**

**Brofist**

**Kels**


End file.
